onceuponatimeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Gerard
}} '''Gerard' is a bartender who was the master to a genie, whom Jafar collected from him in a forceful manner. Biography 'Before the Curse' }} Jafar enters a tavern, and the owner, Gerard, tells him they're closed. Jafar takes a look around and says that he's not there for a drink. The man tells him that if it's women he seeks, that's upstairs. Sounds of women laughing faintly are heard coming from the upstairs floor. Jafar goes straight to the point, saying he wants the genie in Gerard's possession. Gerard chuckles and starts to say that he doesn't have a genie, but Jafar tells him not to bother denying it, because rumors travel great distances when magic is involved. Gerard shows his sympathy for Jafar having travelled so far for nothing, but he is not ready to pass on the bottle; he still has one more wish to make, he's saving it for just the right thing and he's in no hurry. Jafar states that he is, and uses his magical powers to lock the door shut. Gerard is surprised and intimidated and asks him who he is. Jafar claims to be the last person the bartender will ever see unless he gives the wizard what he wants. Jafar takes out a small knife from his garment and claims that he will be leaving with the genie, the question is whether the bartender will be leaving at all. The man places both hands on the counter, grinning as he says that if Jafar is so interested in genies, he knows he can't kill him then, for the only way for him to become the genie's new master is for him to make all his wishes. Jafar promptly stabs the man's left hand with the knife, causing him to groan in pain. The man uses his other hand to try and remove the other one from Jafar's grip, but Jafar pins his right hand down, takes out the knife from the left hand and stabs the right one too. The man shouts and then gasps, and Jafar tells him he's right, he can't kill him, but he can inflict so much pain no wish will ever seem worth it. The bartender grunts with pain, and then makes his third and final wish: that Jafar can do him no harm. Immediately after these words are uttered, the doors to a cabinet behind him open up and an orange smoke enters a bottle in them: the genie's returned to his bottle. The knife and the wounds on the man's hands disappear. The man recuperates, and Jafar tells him that, as wishes go, that's one of the wiser ones he's heard. Jafar moves to collect the bottle from the cabinet, and as he prepares to leave the bartender tells him, "Go back to the gutter, you bastard." Jafar stops, as the man wipes the blood off his hands, and asks what he said. The man tells him, with a smug look, that he heard him. Jafar states that perhaps he did, but he'd like to hear him say it again. Gerard asks him if he forgot about his wish: Jafar can't hurt him anymore. "True," the wizard says, "But she can." With this, he unlocks the door using his magic and it is opened to reveal Amara coming in and caressing Jafar, much to the man's surprise, confusion and fright. The man begs her not to kill him, and Amara tells him, with a wicked delight, that she thinks he will find there are far worse things than death. This said, she quickly envelops the man in a cloud of dark gray smoke, and Jafar goes on to pour them both a drink. Amara tells him they are now one bottle away. They make a cheer to themselves. Category:Episodic Characters Category:OUaTiW Characters